toonatownxdfandomcom-20200215-history
Chibi
Chibi This is an anime created by Emblem64. Main Characters '''Chibi Hokuroski''' Her name is the title of the show however, her best friend Nick is the titular character and the main protagonist. She is a happy go lucky type of person and longs to spread joy across Denzo Kingdom and to stop the Evil Lord Valienta. She however with Nick and some others must stop The Shadow Keepers, the Underworld Riders, the Facechanger and the Soultakers. Chibi has a crush on this boy named Naio who seems to have the same for her. They do not become a couple til the end of the series when they finally reveal their emotions and starts a relationship. Chibi and Nick knew one another since the sandbox and so they have been traveling buddies since the age of 4 when they got lost in the woods from their parents. She wins a gambling bet for her eternal loyalty for the Soul Brothers vehicle and she luckily wins. She lost but Nick said that double for all or nothing. He then wins for her and him. Chibi then obtains the Rainbow Wings Vehicle. Chibi has defeated Naio, Tom, Tana Twin, Lord Valienta, and Mike Kykson. '''Nick Monojo''' He is the blonde headed titular character and main protagonist of the show (despite the title being named after his best friend). He is the brave, heroic and yet strange in some ways partner of Chibi (his bets friend). He had a crush on Liz in the first half of the show and they were dating. However, their relationship ended in the final saga before the second half. After that, they remain friends but Nick then falls in love with a girl named Rose who was unsuccessful at getting for a while. However, after saving her from Scipher and showing his Heroic side, she falls head over heels for him and they become a couple. Nick was in a depressed state when she was taken by the Guardian of the Underworld and was not seen again. However, he, Chibi and Tom ventured to the Underworld Ruins to rescue her to where they reunited. In terms of enemies, Nick has defeated Scipher, Naio, Tugo Twin, Mysteria and Lord Valienta. '''Tom Wind''' He is the best guy friend of Nick and they have been pulling pranks on many villagers in their time. However, Chibi seems to always catch and stop them. Tom was in love with Liz for the whole series and failed to get her. However, in the second half and he gets her and they stay together. Tom joined Chibi and Nick's adventures when during the the Grand Champions Tournament Arc. Tom has defeated CanCan, Scipher (when weaker), and Lord Valienta in the show. '''Rose (The Rage) Serene''' She did not appear until the second half where she became the girlfriend of Nick. They seem to have a healthy relationship and she is shown to have more physical power than Liz and is rivaled with Chibi's. Rose has defeated Mysteria (1st time), Tom, and Lord Valienta. '''Liz Asgardo''' She in the first half did not join up until late in the Shadow Keepers Saga. She was in a relationship with Nick in the first half until they broke up. She then moved on with Tom and they stay as a couple. She has defeated Tom, and Lord Valienta. '''Naoi Condor''' He is the boy that has a crush on Chibi and vice versa. They become a couple at the end of the series when revealing their true feelings. In the beginning of the series, he seemed like a cold dark person to everyone but Chibi (especially Nick). Nick fought him to prove himself and managed to win when revealing his body sealed the 9 Talismans of Glory and displays that power. Naoi has an on and off appearance in the series. However, the creators considers him to be a main character but the least main protagonist. He seems to appear once in a while in each arc except for the Journey to the Underworld Arc. He defeated Mike, CanCan & Lord Valienta. Villains '''Shadow Keepers''' *'''Scipher''' *'''CanCan''' *'''Mike''' '''Soultakers''' *'''Tugo Twin''' *'''Tana Twin''' '''Facechanger''' *'''Mysteria''' '''Underworld Riders''' *'''Anti Chibi''' *'''Anti Nick''' *'''Anti Tom''' *'''Anti Rose''' *'''Anti Naoi''' *'''Anti Liz''' '''Kingdom''' *'''Lord Valienta''' *'''King Denzo (Brainwashed)''' Episode List Season 1 (Mysteria & Shadow Keepers)